Someday
by Luminous107
Summary: Bugs and Lola Bunny go to see the school therapist, apparently Bugs has a secret to reveal to Lola. But is the secret too big for Lola to handle? What is this secret and can the therapist help them get past it? Read on to find out!


I don't own the Looney Tunes or anyone else appearing in this story, Warner Bros. owns them

Someday

The school counselor and therapist, Penelope Pussycat, sat at her desk waiting for her next appointment to show up. Penelope loved her job despite the heavy thoughts and knowledge she had to carry with her. When Bug's offered her the positions he just couldn't refuse, she wanted to help the students cope with any problems that they had. She could practically write a tell-all book on her career but she knew she would never forgive herself for selling out. this appointment in particular was much different than any other she had because her patient this time wasn't a student.

Penelope heard a knock on her door, "come in," she said. In came Acme Loo's principal, gym teacher and Buster and Babs mentors, Bugs and Lola Bunny, both with serious looks on their faces. "Hi Bugs, hi Lola." Bugs looked at her, "hey Penny," he replied, I brought Lola wit' me if you don't mind." She turned to the gray rabbit, "any word from Sylvester?" she asked him. ""I'm sorry Penny," he replied, "but I tink' he's leavin' us. He was really upset over da' phone sayin' dat he has no reason to retoin' since Furrball went missin' a while back."

"It's so sad," Lola spoke up, "his friends don't know where he is and there's no trace of him going anywhere. Where would he go?" "I don't know," Penelope replied, "I'm sorry it came down to this, hopefully he comes back soon, he may not graduate this year but he needs to come home. Can't imagine how badly Sylvester is taking this."

After a few minutes of silence, the black and white cat spoke up, "when you called for an appointment I didn't think you would bring her," Penelope said, implying to Lola, "you both just got together last summer, don't tell me you guys ALREADY need couples counseling?" the Bunnys smiled a little, "no not yet," Lola said, "not anytime soon, I hope."

"Penny, da' reason I called you is because I need ya' help. I have some'ting to say to Lola here, since we've been togedah' I figured I should tell ya' that there's some'ting you oughtta' know." Lola had a look of shock; they never held secrets from each other. "Bugs, what is it? You can tell me, whatever it is, we can get past it."

"It's gonna' take a lot more den' just woids' to get past dis' cuz' I never told anyone."

"Talk to her, Bugs, she has a right to know. I'm here if you need me, just breath and start from the beginning."

Bugs turned to Lola with the sincerest look on his face. "Lola, you know dat' I love you and dat' I woud never do any do any'ting to risk losin' you. But ya' need to know this. I wanna' woik' dis' out an' I'll do whatever it takes to get us past this." Lola braced herself, she didn't think that they would be spending their Friday night in a therapist's office, much less think her boyfriend had a secret that, from the looks of it, was so deep, that she hoped that it wouldn't be too much to take. Bugs took a deep breath and told her the shocking news. "Lola…I have a son."

The blond rabbit was at a loss for words, she took a few seconds to let it sink in. "You…have… a SON?" Bugs nodded, his eyes losing focus on his girlfriend's face, the shame of keeping this secret for so long was eating him up. Even though he just revealed it, he still didn't feel alright. Even Penelope stared blankly at them, she knew Bugs for a long time and not once did this subject ever come up.

"I'm sorry, Lo," Bugs pleaded but Lola was still in disbelief, "I know I shoulda' said some'ting but I didn't tink' you'da unda'stand. I wanted to tell ya' bout' it when I knew we would be gettin' serious not when we just got togedah' cuz' den' dat' would scare ya' off. I didn't wanna' drop dis' on ya' like dat.'

Lola seemed calm at first, that was the first sign that she would explode. "What's her name?" she asked him, "who?" he asked back, "the mother, who is she? And also, why haven't you taken care of him?!"

"Lola…"

"No really, I never heard you say you're going to some random meeting or out-of-town commercial gig as an excuse to see the kid secretly."

"Lola-"

"Because that's what men do when they have secrets right?! They cover up their tracks so their women won't know what's up, do you really think I'm a dumb blond? Do you, BUGS?!"

"Lola," Penelope spoke up, "if you're done letting out your rage I want to say something." Lola got out of Bugs' face and sat back down on her side of the couch, now on a farther end. "Yes, Lola," Penelope continued, "you have a right to be angry, I mean, if Pepe' had a kid with someone else I would go off on him too. But Bugs also has the right to explain. That's why he called and made this appointment, so I could help you both out. He's right you know. Imagine after we defeated the Monstars and you guys went out on your first date. The first is always remembered, and just when you're starting to like him more, he drops, 'oh by the way, I have a kid,' on your plate, what would go through your mind?" Lola thought about it, "I…don't know," she admitted, "exactly, you don't," answered the cat, "you'd be too scared to even answer that, there isn't even an answer for it anyway."

She turned to the grey rabbit, "now that she's put at ease for the moment I suggest you start talking before she loses it again." Bugs nodded and he began, "I'll start wit' the kid's modah' I'm pretty sure you both know who she is." "Who?" they both asked, "It's Honey," he replied.

"Honey?" Lola asked, "but she passed away years ago, if SHE'S the mother of your kid then that means that-*gasps* you…you're-"

"Yes Lola, I'm Buster's father."

Penelope waited for Lola's answer, "you're just FULL of surprises today, aren't you?" she asked sarcastically, "does he at least know?" Bugs shook his head, still not making eye contact with Lola. "Alright then," Penelope spoke, "now that we got that out of the way, let's help you both come to terms with it. Lola, I want you to hear him out, now that we know the details then it's time we found out the truth behind them. Bugs, please begin." The hare began his story still fresh in his mind.

"Afta' me an' Honey got togedah' we eventually became serious. We started talkin' about getting' married and possibly havin' kids when da' time was right but it never came down to dat.' I was always at woik' to da' point where she started feelin' lonely. I asked for a few days off an' Warner Brodah's granted dem' so I stayed home wit' Honey. She later became pregnant an' I had ta' ask for more time off. I was very lucky I was there when da' kid was born cuz' I was so happy. He had my face, his modah's ears, an' a shade of blue I had durin' my younger days. He was my son an' I really did love him, an' I still do." Bugs started having tars run down his cheeks, Lola saw this, she wanted to comfort him but was still dtoo angry, she needed more time to get over it. Penelope stood up and paced around her office, "aright," she said, "now that we know how it happened, why haven't you said anything until now?"

"We started getting inta' arguments," Bugs continued as he wiped his tears, "before da' kid could even open his eyes I was still at woik.' Honey got mad cuz' I wasn't at home more an' Buster kept giving her stress cuz she was pretty much raisin' him all by herself. I tried to be home whenever I could but some'tin' always came up. Eventually me an' Honey sat down an' talked tings' out. We decided to break up, we didn't wanna' but it was for da' best an' we knew it. We couldn't make it woik' as a couple but so instead we decided to woik' as parents, an' I even managed to half-ass THAT up as well. Honey moved outta' da' burrow an' moved into her own, wit' my help. I couldn't take Buster to woik' wit' me so I sent him an' Honey half my paycheck amounts to keep dem' goin.' Christmas was always da' woist' cuz' Honey kept tellin' me that Buster misses his fadah' an' wants to meet him. 'Meet' him, the way she said it made me wonda' if I was ever a fadah' at all, so I would send dem' gifts wit' da' Christmas bonus an' hoped dey' liked it. Den' came da' one Christmas when I finally came, dressed as Santy Claus. I wanted to surprise dem' both an' I did, until da' kid sat on my lap and said his foist' woid' 'daddy.' He wanted his daddy for so long dat' he didn't even know who I was anymore much less knew ta' begin wit.' Honey eventually passed away from an illness, I tried every'tin I could to help her from getting' woise' but it was no use. She left us. She left Buster wit' me, an' I HAD to take charge."

Lola crept a little closer to the older rabbit; she started to see why Bugs kept it all this time. She felt like crying, she never knew Honey but from the way she was just described she could tell that Honey was a very great mother. She turned to Penelope knowing she was going to get Bugs to continue talking, Lola wanted to know more about the situation because she didn't want anymore secrets. "Okay then," Penelope said, "now why didn't you ever tell Buster the truth about you both?"

"That's da' ting' you see when we were at the funeral I walked up to tell him but when I mentioned his fadah' he just turned away an' told me to forget about it, he didn't care if he ever saw him again cuz' he was never der' for him an' Honey so why bodah' to show up now. I knew dat' he was better off wit'out me in his life so I just continued to send him money for livin' but he returned da' money. That's why I brought him to Acme Loo an' pitched the 'Tiny Toons' idea to Steven Spielberg an' Warner Brodah's an' everyone made enough money to support demselves.' I never told Buster I was his dad cuz' den' he would resent me an' drop outta' here, I couldn't let dat' happen, I would radah' let him go trough' life wit'out his deadbeat fadah' dan' wit'out an education. He's doin' good so far, he's even got Babs to go trough' life wit' him."

"Were there any other times you thought about telling him," Lola asked him unexpectedly, "yeah actually," Bugs answered, hiding his shock from Lola's sudden break in silence, "over da' summer I went to his burrow an' try to tell him, I woiked' up a week to get da' courage ta' tell him but when I looked inside his burrow I saw Buster chasin' Babs wit' a water pistol. I felt like I was distoibin' some'tin' so I tried again the nex' day. When I retoined' I looked inside the burrow again only ta' see what appeared to be Babs in a French maid's dress chasin' Buster wit' a featha' dusta' laughin' hysterically so I KNEW I was REALLY distoibin' some'tin' so I just left it at that an' never bothered again. But someday, someday…I'll tell him."

"Bugs," Penelope spoke out and walked closer to Bugs' face, "you are a good father. You may think you're a pretty bad one but you need to get your head out of your ass. You may not have been in Buster's life much while he was growing up but you still stuck by him and you helped him and his mother out. Most fathers, like a deadbeat one that you suck at trying to make yourself out to be, would run away at the chance when they hear the word 'pregnant.' Others wouldn't even send the kid, much less his mother a penny for support. And most importantly, they don't even put as much effort as you did trying to be in his life, I mean, Christmas, seriously."

Bugs was confused, maybe he wasn't such a bad father after all. Penelope was right; he stayed in Buster's life, not much as a father and more like his teacher but still his father nonetheless. "Do you know the definition of 'father' is," Lola asked, "a father is someone who takes care of a kid and teaches him to be a man. He shows the kid how to grow up and mature. Having him walk in your footsteps to become what you want him to be. If you ask me, you HAVE been a father to Buster whether you both know it or not I mean you're his mentor, even you, the 'great Bugs Bunny' should know that." Lola's words were staring to get to him now too, "You're right Lo," he told her, his ears started to perk up, "I am a good fadah' cuz' I was der' for him den' an' I'm here for him now."

They all stood up, "I want you to go see your son," Penelope told him, "let him know, he has the right to. And right now is the perfect time to do that, it's his senior year, his last year here. You don't want to miss out on your last chance because after this year you might never see him again." The cat turned to Lola, "and I want you to go with him, he needed you when he came to see me and now he needs you more than ever to support him. Go. And even if Buster gets upset he will come around in time, at 17 years a kid can only take so much news. I wish you both good luck." And with that they said their goodbyes and left the school.

Bugs and Lola walked it to Buster's burrow with Bugs sweating all the way. "Calm down," Lola told him, "everything's gonna' be fine, besides, you heard Penelope, he'll come around in time. He'll understand as he gets older."

"How are YOU so calm in all dis'? Just' a while ago you looked wanted to rip me in half."

I understand family, Bugs. It's not always easy to cope with news this big but I love you. With everything you've done for Buster I love you even more because of it. You have a big heart."

"Dat's not da' only ting' I have dats' big, heh heh."

"Shut up you sicko," Lola laughed.

They finally arrived at Buster's burrow but Bugs halted behind Lola, "what's wrong? Come on Bugs you have to do this or you might not get another opportunity again."

"I know but I'm not stoppin' cuz' I don't wanna' do dis,' I'm stopping cuz' I don't wanna' walk in on Buster an' possibly Babs playin' 'Doctor' or some'tin,' Can ya' check da' burrow before we go in?"

Lola rolled her eyes and shrugged, "well," she told him as she looked in the rabbit hole, "I don't see anyone running around in a nurses' outfit or hear any doctor gibberish talk so it's safe to say- BUSTER!"

"Bugs? Lola?"

The two older rabbits turned around to find Buster and Babs walking towards them hand-in-hand. Bugs was relieved, "oh tank' Warner's you're dressed-I mean, it's good to see ya.'

"Well we were just comin' back to do our homework heh heh," Buster said nervously, "so we'll just go on ahead and do just that, see ya'! "Wait Buster," Lola called out, "you too Babs,"the two younger bunnies walked over to the two older ones. "But I'm already done with my homework," Babs said defensively, "in fact, YOU don't even hand me homework." "Calm down," Lola reassured them, "we're not here on a school matter, its actually a personal one." Buster blinked, "what?"

"Buster," Bugs asked, "can we come in? We hav' ta' talk." All four rabbits went inside the burrow and comforted themselves. "If its personal," Babs said, "then I'm stayin' her with Buster, whatever you're tellin' him you can say it to me too."

"That was da' point, Babs."

"Oh, heh heh, okay."

Buster spoke up, "so what's up?" Bugs shifted his attention to the blue rabbit, "Buster," he said in a serious tone, "dere's some'tin' I hav' ta' tell ya,' some'tin' you oughta' know."

THE END

I know that this has been done before but I wanted to do my take on it. I mean come on, who HASN'T thought that Buster could be Bugs' son? Maybe not from Lola but you guys get the point. To be honest, when I first saw the show growing up I thought that exact same thing and watching it again last year there's still that possibility. Anyways, read and review, tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Also I won't be uploading any new fics for another two weeks, break time! But I'll be back by then.


End file.
